Is Malfoy a good kisser? Part One
by speedtexter
Summary: Hermione likes Ron, Ron hates Draco, Draco loves acting like Hermione's boyfriend to tick Ron off. Ginny just loves everything about this situation. Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lavender would die. Just kidding! But seriously, I'd make Hermione beat the crap out of her.

Note: This is in the sixth book, when Ron is still dating Lavender.

Is Malfoy a good kisser?

Hermione walked through Hogwarts' halls, holding her books in her hands. She had just come from the library, her favorite place in Hogwarts. Of course, and as usual, her homework was already done, but she just wanted to catch up on some reading. Reading normally got her in a good mood, and she'd been sour the past couple of weeks from watching Lavender and Ron groping each other. She could tell Harry suspected her feelings, just like she suspected his about Ginny. She hoped the way she stared at Ron wasn't as obvious as the way Harry did with Ginny. Hermione walked into the dining room and searched for Harry and Ginny. She found them both sitting with Dean and talking amongst each other. Well, Ginny and Dean were talking, sitting next to each other and holding hands, and Harry was looking at Ginny, like he always did. The only time he spoke was when she asked him a question that required a direct answer or when she told a joke and he laughed at it. Hermione smiled at Harry and sat down next to him.

"Hermione, what do we do in Ancient Ruins today?" Harry inquired, tearing himself away from Ginny.

"We're assigned a report and a partner, it's due next week." Hermione replied. Ancient Ruins, Herbology, and Charms class were the only classes that Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't have together. The rest of their schedule was the same.

"Who'd you get as a partner?" Ginny asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Draco." Hermione groaned with distaste. "I'm supposed to meet him in the library in five minutes to work on it."

"Weren't you in there just a few moments ago?" Dean asked.

"Yes, finishing up other homework. But we agreed we'd skip most of lunch to work on it now so we could get it over with."

"At least you can agree on that much." Ginny said. Harry laughed at that, what a surprise. Hermione glanced at the clock just as Ron came up and plopped down next to Harry.

"I'll see you back in the common room Harry." Hermione said, gathering up her books.

"Are you leaving already?" Ron asked, his mouth already full of food.

"Yes, I'm meeting meet Draco." She said as Draco walked up to her with a bored look on his face.

"Ready, Granger?"

"Sure, Malfoy." She looked at Draco, and realized he was glancing at Ron, who had a shocked and angry expression on his face.

"Can I carry your books?" Draco asked, and Hermione knew he was up to something. But the jealous look on Ron's face compelled her to continue.

"Yes, thank you." Even though she didn't fancy Draco, having a boy carry her books still made her blush. As they walked away, Hermione locked eyes with Ginny as if to say 'Wow, this is fun!' Ginny nodded and encouraged her with her thumbs up.

Hermione heard the whispers as her and Draco walked out of the dining hall. If she had been in their shoes though, she would whisper too. Now everyone probably thought they were dating. It didn't help that he carried her books or open the door for her. Hermione felt confident that the rumors that were certainly going to fly around would be dead by tomorrow, because Draco would probably squish them flat and tell his friends that he would never fall for a muggle born girl, especially Hermione. Her worries about the rumors faded away, but another worry worked its way into her stomach when she saw the mysterious mischief look on Draco's face as they sat down at a table and began working.

* * *

The minute Malfoy and Hermione were out of ear shot Ron wasted no time in asking what the bloody hell that was all about. Ginny was the one to answer him.

"Who knows," she told him, "maybe they're dating." Ron whipped around to look at Hermione and Malfoy walking away. It looked possible, and Ron was sure everyone was thinking the same thing. As Ron was gawking, Harry and Dean looked questionably at Ginny. She just mouthed, 'Go with it.' Harry and Dean nodded, not exactly sure where this was going but decided to cooperate anyway.

"Dating? No…they can't be. She would've told us, right Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry, said, obliging to Ginny's request, "I mean, did you see the look on her face? It was like…pink and…happy and stuff." Ginny looked at him and Harry understood it to be 'That's the best you can do?'

"It did? It did, didn't it? She was like blushing wasn't she? Isn't that what girls do when they fancy someone or something?" Ron said looking back at them. They had just reached the door, the door Malfoy was holding open for her.

"Yes, Ron. That is the idea." Ginny said cynically.

"I don't know what to tell you man." Dean said apologetically. "She was talking about him before you got here." Ginny looked at Dean approvingly, Harry cringed.

"She was?" Ron asked disappointingly. Harry felt lousy for lying to his best mate, but he wanted Ginny's approval too.

"Yeah, she seemed psyched about a project they're doing together. I think they blew off lunch to spend time with each other." 'Take that Dean.' Harry's mind said. Ginny mouthed 'good job' to him and smiled. Harry beamed back. Ron looked frustrated. Just then Lavender came bouncing up to him and smashed her lips on the top of his head.

"There's my Won-Won! I have been looking all over for you!" She squealed. Ron looked like he was not in the mood to deal with her crazy today.

"I know! And I've been hiding from you! I'm sorry Lavender but I've had enough of you! Just go away! And don't come back! Ever!" Ron shouted at her. As he unloaded his anger, he started to wonder why he'd never yelled at her before. It felt awesome.

Lavender burst into a fit of cries and shrieks and ran away. Ron sighed as he at down and found the whole school looking at him.

"I suddenly feel like going to the library. Would you guys care to join me?" Ron said as if that didn't just happen.

"Sure mate, I'm with you." Harry said. "And good job with Lavender by the way. I think she took that rather well."

"Me too, at least I'm done with her and her crazy. Dean, Ginny, you coming?"

"Sure, Ron, I'll go, I need to talk to Hermione about something anyway." Ginny replied.

"What about you Dean?" Although Harry wasn't fond of Dean right now, he was glad Ron was starting to like him. It meant that he could be okay with a Ginny was dating.

"Sure I'm game. This is getting interesting."

They all got up and walked towards the library, when they got to the door Harry quickly grabbed the door and held it open before Dean could. As soon as they entered the library, them spotted them. Hermione and Draco were sitting at a table all to themselves with one book. Ron asked himself why they didn't just get two books, so they wouldn't have to lean towards each other. But if he asked, he knew he wouldn't like the answer. Ginny could've sworn that Malfoy had just saw them looking at him and Hermione, but half a second later he was back staring at Hermione.

"Dean, let's go find that book." Ginny tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"What book?" he asked.

"Oh come on!" She sighed, pulling him away. As soon as they were gone Ron turned towards Harry.

"They can't be dating! I mean Malfoy tried to kill you."

"He hasn't lately…in fact, he waved at me the other day." Harry bit back his smile.

"How can you not be upset about this? It's Malfoy!" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe they aren't dating." He suggested. He and Ron looked back at Hermione and Malfoy. He leaned towards her and brushed a hair out of her eyes slowly.

"Or maybe I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Ron growled as he lurched towards their table, but Harry quickly held him back.

"Would you calm down? You're going completely mental." Harry said.

"I don't care! It's Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, but it's also none of your business!"

"Hermione is my business!" Ron yelled.

"Why?" Harry asked. Ron remained silent. He just glared at Hermione and Malfoy.

"Just relax mate, okay? Lunch is almost over and then you can tat the Mickey out of her when she's alone." Harry shoved him towards the potions isle.

"Fine." Ron said bitterly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken when Draco brushed the hair out of her eyes. She couldn't figure him out; he hated mudbloods, especially her, and her friends. Why would he carry her books, open the door for her, or push the hair out of her eyes? Hermione looked up, trying to avoid Draco's eyes, and saw Ron and Harry. Okay, something was defiantly up. Ron and Harry, in the library, by choice? That didn't make sense.

Then she got a look at Ron's face. It had fury all over it. She also remembered the look on his face when Draco had asked to carry her materials. And she could've sworn that Ron was looking at them when Draco opened the door. She put the pieces together and realized that Draco was only acting like this when Ron was looking. He was doing this to drive Ron out of his mind.

"Draco, what are you doing?" She said, getting ready to call him on his rubbish.

"Messing with Wesley's head. Its fun." Draco said, chuckling to himself.

"How is being nice to me 'messing with Ron's head'?" Hermione asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks there's something going on between us and it's driving him crazy." Draco said smugly.

"Ronald doesn't have any concern with who I am or who I'm not dating." Hermione sniffed. "Nor should he care."

"He does though. Look at his face." Draco said arrogantly. They both looked over at Ron, who was gripping a book with white hands. Draco waved at him. Ron scowled.

"He's probably just…stressed. About exams or something." Hermione said turning back to Draco. He just smiled back at her.

"So he won't mind if I do this." Draco said, as he put is arm around her. Hermione peeked at Ron. His eyes had darkened a shade of color. Draco smiled in triumph.

"Told you Granger. Go ahead and shove me away though, put Wesley out of his misery." Hermione thought about it. Ron did deserve this…

"Never mind Ronald. Can we just go ahead and finish our studies?"

"Oh come on, admit it. You like it that he's burning with envy." Draco teased.

"You're full of rubbish." Hermione said coldly. Draco stood up.

"Think of it as research. Watch." He offered her his hand.

'This was way out of character,' she thought, 'though it was kinda fun'. Hermione took it hesitantly. It was super weird but sort of…nice. They walked out of the library hand in hand. Ron stared at them with a look of disbelieving and hurt on his face. Harry was looking over at towards Ginny, who was coming their way, without Dean. When she reached them she said,

"Where's Hermione? I was having an argument with Dean and forgot to ask her something." Harry's ears perked, they'd had a fight?

"She just left with Malfoy. What'd you and Dean fight about?" Harry asked her.

"Not the point. She left with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, and get this, they were holding hands." Harry told her. Ron winced, Ginny's mouth hung open.

"What?" She said full of surprise.

"I guess you were right Ginny. They're probably dating." Ron said pitifully.

"I guess so." Ginny said not believing it. They all walked out of the library only to see Hermione leaning against a pillar, still holding Malfoy's hand, and she was facing them. They were just talking, and then Hermione laughed at something he'd said. Draco smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand.

Ron struggled for the feeling he felt when he saw the look on Hermione's face when Malfoy had brushed her cheek.

"Ginny ask her about Malfoy, okay?"

"Why?" Ginny whined.

"Because she'll think I'm prying." Ron replied.

"Um, aren't you?" Ginny said smugly. Ron ignored her,

"Hermione!" He bellowed. When she and Malfoy looked over, Ron asked, "Are you coming or what?"

"Alright I'm coming!" She declared. She said something to Malfoy, and then he kissed her cheek. Harry noticed Ron's fists clench. They hugged, Ron squirmed, and Hermione walked over, and when she was by Harry she waved good-bye to Draco.

"So, how was the rest of your lunch?" She asked, trying to avoid everyone's questioning eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron blurted. He'd tell Ginny to get him the details later.

"I don't know what you mean." Hermione's eyes widened with innocence. "Come on Ginny I have to tell you something." She grabbed Ginny's hand and started to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

"Harry, do you really think she's dating Malfoy?"

"I don't really see another explanation." Harry answered.

"Why hasn't she mentioned it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't know if you've noticed but they aren't exactly subtle." Harry said.

They walked to the common room and sat in their favorite armchairs by the fireplace.

"Try to forget it, let's do our homework." Harry suggested. "Do you have any parchment?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Here." Ron said. He dug through his supplies and handing Harry his parchment.

"Thanks." They began working on their halves of the assignment for Ancient Ruins. When it was past nine o'clock, Harry decided to call it a night.

"You coming to bed Ron?" Harry asked him. Ron had packed up all his books, and he was just sitting in his chair watching the door.

"No, I'm going to wait for Ginny to come back." Ron said. "Goodnight."

Ginny had come in about ten minutes later, and had just told Ron,

"Hermione was at the Black Lack." And then she went up to bed. When she was upstairs, Ron bolted to the window, and sure enough, there she was. Ron sighed with relief, she was alone. She was just sitting on a blanket, waving her wand around practicing spells. She looked peaceful and smart. Ron left the common room and walked through the halls and out to the Black Lake.

"Hey." Ron said softly. Hermione whipped around. She was practicing with birds again, but thankfully not attacking him with them this time.

"Hello, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked him.

"Ginny said you were out here." He answered.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes it does." His eyes bored into hers.

"I should…get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow." Hermione kneeled down and started gathering up her blanket. Ron bent down to help her,

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Ron said confused.

"I know but I have to-" She paused. "Goodnight."

"Have to what?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, giving in.

"I'm meeting Draco." She searched his eyes for anger.

"Why?" Ron tried to keep his face calm, but he couldn't hide the burning curiosity in his voice.

"We're partners on a project." Hermione answered, trying to give as little information as possible.

"That's all?"

"That's none of your business, nor your concern."

"I'm concerned about you." Ron said, sounding just like a father.

"Don't be." She walked away, glad he was though. Hermione was peaceful as she got ready for bed. Once she got under the covers, however, her mind would shut up. She kept thinking about Ron and wondered if he was jealous or just concerned because she was his friend, or angry because it was Draco. Her mind wandered to the conversation she had had with Ginny after Malfoy had kissed her cheek.

"What was all that with Draco?" Ginny had asked Hermione.

"He's acting like there's something going on between us because he thinks its driving Ron crazy."

"It's definatly working. You should have seen him when he saw you two in the hall. I thought he was going to kill Malfoy." Ginny smiled at the memory. Hermione blushed.

"That's why you're going along with it aren't you?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure anymore." Hermione groaned. This was starting to get complicated.

"Do you like Malfoy?"

"No! He's vial." Hermione said curtly.

"But you like the attention." Ginny guessed.

"From Ron."

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I'm dedicating this to my friend D, for freakin' hassling me to write this. Love you! Comment!**

"Exactly." Ginny had said smugly.

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione protested.

"I know! That proves it. And so does your defensive reaction." Hermione sighed, giving up.

"I know." She said pitifully. "I don't like him though."

"Didn't we cover this? You just like the attention that you're not getting from Ron." Ginny said knowingly.

"Wha-? No, no, no, I don't like Ron. That's preposterous!" As much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't.

* * *

After about a week, Hermione was starting to wonder if Ron's jealousy was worth it to act like she fancied Draco. They fought constantly. They argued over everything, homework, pedigree, even how to act like a couple. He drove her crazy, with his nagging and rude comments about her muggle parents. What really ticked her off was that their relationship was hot and cold. One minute they'd be fighting, then Ron would walk by and he'd lean in close to her. She also wondered why he was starting to do this. She get that he hated Ron, but didn't he hate her just as much? If not more?

It was a mystery to her, but Hermione put it aside in her mind and focused on the problem at hand. The project was due tomorrow, so the reason for her and Draco to be acquainted with each other would be over. What would happen? Would he just stop talking to her for good? Or kick it up a notch? She laid awake in her four poster bed for hours thinking about it.

Ginny had explained to Hermione that she had told Harry and Dean to go with it to anticipate Ron's reaction, though Harry was completely clueless as to what was going on now. Ron was always by his side, so she never got a chance to explain.

Hermione woke early, not sleeping much. Her lack of sleep and shot nerves made her a little jumpy. Whenever Ron or Harry would ask her something at breakfast she'd flinch.

"What's up with you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Did you and Malfoy have a fight?" Ron asked hopefully. She jumped at the sound of his name.

"Look here he comes." Ginny smiled.

Hermione turned around, and sure enough there he was. He walked up to her, leaned in and said,

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He said in a low voice.

"Sure Malfoy, go ahead." Ron said, leaning in trying to hear them.

"Alone?" Malfoy side-glanced at Ron, who started to protest,

"Anything you can say to her-" he had started, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione said. Once she got up, Malfoy slipped his hand in hers. Ron gripped his spoon for so hard that it bent. The whispers began immediately, which only made Ron more aggravated.

"Ginny did you find out what's going on with them?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact." Ginny replied.

"Great! So are they like…a _couple_?" He shuddered at the last word.

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Ginny scoffed, "Girls don't share each other's _darkest_ secrets, especially with their best friend's brother."

"Darkest?" Ron frowned.

"Secrets, as in plural?" Harry side-glanced at Ron, he could tell that his best mate wasn't liking any of this.

When both of the boys turned back to Ginny, she just smiled mischievously and walked away. The minute she was gone Ron practically shot out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Where do you think? To go eavesdrop of Hermione and Draco!"

Hermione and Draco had gone in the hallway, since everyone was at breakfast they'd have some privacy.

"What happens when the assignment is due?" Hermione asked.

"We continue with the charade." He responded.

"But that would mean…" Hermione trailed off, to afraid to say it out loud.

"That we would have to say that we're official? Yes, I know."

"I don't know…this is getting really weird." Hermione shifted uncomfrontably.

"But its worth it though, isn't it?" He said smugly.

"What's in it for you?" Hermione tried to keep out the accusation out of her voice.

"I get to mess with Weasly and you get to make him jealous. It's a win-win."

"No, that doesn't explain it. You hate me just as much, if not more, than Ron. I'm not doing this until you tell me why." Hermione said.

"Fine, let's just say that someone has grabbed my attention and I'm doing this for the same reason you are." Hermione forced him to meet her eyes, she couldn't find a lie in them.

"Well, I believe you." She said, the words tasted funny in her mouth since they were directed at Malfoy.

"And you wouldn't normally believe me because I'm normally a big fat liar?" Draco faked a hurt look.

"You know what I meant." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still, if we're going to be a couple you're going to have to trust me." His eyes smoldered her, or tried to at least.

"Baby steps." She whispered.

"Yeah, baby steps." Draco nodded, then tenderly cradled her face with both his hands and kissed her. It was that long or passionate, but sweet and gentle. It was long enough for Ron to burst in and start choking on the food he'd just swallowed. Hermione and Draco broke apart, Draco scratched his head awkwardly and Hermione blushed.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell!" Ron sputtered angrily. Some other students like Susan, Luna, and Katy came from the dining hall as well. Draco's

"Hey Weasly." Draco said. Hermione smiled at him trying to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"Malfoy." Ron snarled harshly.

"We're kinda busy can you give us some privacy?" Draco said, his face turning back to linger on Hermione's. Hermione tore her gaze from Draco, or pretended to tear her gaze away, and locked eyes with Ron. His eyes looked hurt, leaving her torn. She wanted to run to him, hug him, tell him the whole story, but she stayed where she was. She watched him storm off, and, without thinking about it, leaned her head against Draco's shoulder.

He didn't push her away.


End file.
